


Drabbles [Feelings and thoughts]

by onefatpiglol



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefatpiglol/pseuds/onefatpiglol
Summary: Basically just some gibberish I utter out because:1. I am sad2. I am mad3. I am both sad and madThat's all :9





	Drabbles [Feelings and thoughts]

You and I, we are polar opposites.

  
...

  
You are thin, I am thick.  
You are that ordinary cisgender heterosexual, I am that outcast aromatic demisexual.

  
...

  
You like sweet desserts, I like savoury food.  
You love the sea, I admire the sky.  
You know a lot about our hometown, I am oblivious of our origin.  
You like going on adventures, I like playing safe and lying low.

...

  
You are that extroverted ray of sunshine, I am that isolated photophobic bat.  
You always generate pulses of energy, I radiate grim aura uncontrollably.

...

  
You stand up for you beliefs, I compromise for harmony’s sake.  
You work hard to archived your goals, I slack off and remain a degenerate.  
You get back up after failing, I whine and cry over nothing.  
You create breakthroughs, I spin my wheels.

...

  
You don’t need me, I need you.  
You deserve better, and I don’t deserve you.

[ End ]


End file.
